


Painseeker

by BrujitaMagica



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Cancer Crew, The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Cutting, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrujitaMagica/pseuds/BrujitaMagica
Summary: Let’s be real, George has at least had an ideation of self harming… probably. His fanbase is cancerous; and we all know that fame, especially internet fame, is destructive in particular. He already smokes, drinks, and throws himself in danger’s way. Why not add self harm onto the list?I’m totally not projecting my coping mechanism, of course.





	Painseeker

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's pretty cringy and stupid to write about a real person like this. But hey, at least I'm not making him go all Whitney Wisconsin with some poor dog or having him in a 3some with Trump and Condaleeza Rice or something lol.
> 
> I pretty much wrote this as an outlet.. and to busy myself so I don't get at my arm and thigh :|

George fiddled with the razor blade in his hands. He knew he didn't have very many places to cut. A portion of his videos revealed a lot of his skin, and he knew people in the comments would either make fun of him for doing it or urge him to get help. Well, he didn't really give a shit if depraved strangers on the Internet attacked him over another vice he had. Nor did he want to get help in particular. He knew the ones who would suggest him to look for help meant well, but he felt he was past any sort of psychiatric help. He was too fucked up in the head to get any.

Not to mention the drama that would stir from the cuts being pointed out. This would make it to Drama Alert for sure. Sure Keem was a rat and almost the entire internet hated him, but people by nature love drama. They would eat this up.  

Aside from people noticing in his videos and the rumors that would circle about him, he couldn’t let any of his friends notice. His Filthy Frank persona wore a quarter sleeve button up; so if he did it on his arms, they would be sure to notice and question him about it. He in particular didn’t want Ethan and Hila, Max, or Ian to notice either. They were his closest friends, so they were the ones who were going to worry the most.

He was stressed and angry; and not just at himself for over analyzing this situation, but at his other problems and worries. All he wanted to do was hurt himself. Cutting was a pretty faggy thing to do, but right now it seemed like a sane option somehow.

  
George hiked his shorts up. He exhaled, then pressed the blade into his very upper thigh. He placed pressure to the point where he drew lines with careful strokes that made blood rise. He made 5 uniform vertical marks, hoping that no one would notice- or rather- care much.


End file.
